scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Advent of Ascendance
The Union of Republican Solar Systems is a reformation of the Promethian Star Union, which was overturned in the past few centuries in a wave of new civilizations and cultures emerging in it's sovereign territory. Demographics Census of the Union has counted roughly 44 billion, eight hundred and sixty seven million military personnel and civilians, on planets, planetoids, in orbit or on vessels. Figures are rounded. The Union is made up of several races, including the Tau, the Promethians(minority as of 826 AR), Humanune(A descendant race of the now extinct humanity)as well as its cousin races, Ac'Ducanc(Amphibian race, reached their equivalent of the atomic age on the aquatic moon of WM-422 of Ether, a gas giant in the De'Lathon system), and Fostoc(Simians, reached space age and set up several in-system colonies before being discovered by the Union. It should be noted that any race that has not reached the 'colony' age of space travel is not eligible for membership in the URSS Senate. Military The URSS Armed Forces are divided between 3 sections, Castle, Fleet, and Legion, which are in turn divided into several more subsections. Castle Tower forces make up planetary defence and such, dealing with most any domestic issue, and make up the smallest of the three divisions. They also deal with planetary garrisons on foreign worlds, freeing up Fleet and Legion. Fleet Fleet forces are the stellar navy of the URSSAF, and get the most funding of the three divisions. They generally deal with interstellar operations, handle privateering, transport, and trade. Fleet Census only counts Cruiser tonnage ships and above. Frigates and Corvettes are usually delegated to Planetary defence, due to their lack of cruising value and onboard space, and are logged in as large strike craft. Fleet formations generally lead to 85 odd ships per battlefleet, being made up of... - 10 battleships, varying class, depending on supply and importance of it's target. - 30 Missile Cruisers - 25 Pulse Cruisers - 10 Anti-Fighter Cruisers Planetary Defence Fleets are generally smaller, at roughly 70 ships per fleet, at a similar makeup. Legion Legion is the army, and handles most ground offenses. They hold a monopoly on armored brigades and ground based artillery, as well as surface navy ships. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Currently, the census of the URSS military is at approximately at 815,000,000 soldiers. Naval Vessel count is at 615 ships, with 8 fleets in service, counting PDF's. Military operations in the URSS tend to favor high speed lightning warfare leaning heavily on superior technology and tactics. All Union personel undergo heavy combat drills monthly, as well as having mandatory military service. As a result, Union soldiers have nigh-legendary skill on the battlefield, with even the lowest grunt having, not only an advanced hardsuit with Battlenet access, but some of the best training in the known galaxy on their side. There are few purely 'Infantry' divisions in the URSSAF. Most divisions in the PSUAF are mechanized divisions, with infantry being supported by either walking or treaded armor, varying from light to heavy. A saying goes "There is no such thing as a Union noncombattant", which holds true. A civilian chef would, for example, have served in the URSSAF for a minimum of 5 years, gone through extensive hand-to-hand training, and know how to handle a rifle, sidearm, and blade with high proficiency. Standard armament for a URSS Legion Marine would include; -Either an MA-416 ( Light gauss rifle, 8 mm, variable firing setting) or an AER-455 (Laser rifle, high intensity beam, accurate semi-auto fire) -MA-442 (gauss pistol, 8 mm, semi-auto), -Monomolecular carbon progressive knife ( 8 inches, 5000 Cycles Per Second sonic emitter), -3 plasma grenades, -2 flashbangs, -Mk. IIX Combat harness ( Vacuum sealed, NBC rated, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, variable vision setting, 80 minutes air supply, light shield generator) Standard armament for an Orion Supersoldier would include; -Either an MA-459 (Medium Gauss rifle, 10 mm, variable firing setting), or a PEP-484 (Pulse rifle, explosive bolts, variable firing setting) -MA-442 -Monomolecular Carbon progressive knife -4 Plasma Grenades -2 Flashbangs - Mk IV Patton Class Powered Assault Armor ( Vacuum Sealed, NBC Rated, assisted musculature, Battlenet access, AI assistance, variable vision setting, 150 minutes air supply, medium shield generator) ---- Notable Colonies/Planets/Cities/Systems Systems: Soran(1), Bilatus(2), De'lathon(3), Maranas(4) Planet: Mansora(1),Sunfras(1), Corol(2), Herald(3), Quaroo(4) Cities: Azmund(4) Citadel Prime (2), Moso Chruun (4), Frasisma(3) Colonies: Big Mountain (1), Mariposa(1), Citadel Prime, Mansora, High Orbit Planet Population:8,035,120,000 (Approx) City Population: 17,100,000 (approx) Flotilla Population: 180,000,000 (approx) Resources: Steel, Titanium, Ships CT-2 Citadel Prime is the central station of a flotilla of orbital cities above Mansora. Holding a fair ammount of citizens and clocking at over 25 kilometers in diameter, and twice as tall, it is easily the largest space structure ever produced by the URSS. From extensions hanging into the lower part of it's orbit, this station connects to an orbital elevator out of Azmund. Obviously, this acts as the central body of the URSS government, and is built to be a fortress as a result. If this station is lost, all is. Azmund, Mansora Planet Population: 8,035,120,000 City Population: 264,600,000 Resources: Gold, Steel, foodstuffs, hydrocarbons, limestone, Platinum. CT-4 Azmund is the ancestral capital of both Mansora and the Union of Republican Star Systems. This was also the first region to be terraformed after the exodus of the remnants of Mansora's populace into space. As it was before, it is a cultural and political center of the Promethian race, a pride of it's people, and a statement of power, with its citizens living in opulence and luxury. One of the few locations left intact by the Day of Dawn(Read: Promethian History, SubCat Civil Wars), it's buildings are amazingly intact, considering that the city center was hit by a city buster nuclear warhead ( 7 megatons). Now, the region is cleaned up, along with the rest of the planet, and continues it's duties as the Capital of Mansora. Moso Chruun, Sunfras Planet Population: 6,545,480,000 (approx) City Population: 17,785,000 (approx) Resources: Gold, Iron,bauxite,quartz,titanium,Grains, Uranium, iridium CT-4 Moso Chruun is a mining colony, founded upon the now semi-arid world of Sunfras, which is rich in metals and minerals. Bieng a rather dry area, Moso Chruun once had to recieve it's water from either offworld or through humidifiers that gather water vapor and condense it, though thanks to terraforming efforts that has been partially remedied. It's population is mostly Tau, though there are a few other races in the mix. Moso Chruun is widely considred as the secondary capital of the Union, housing significant military and economic assets, as well as being the Union's biggest exporter of titanium. Home to the Zsanahoria Grand Academy of the Sciences, it is also considered the scientific center of the Union. Soms, Corol Planet Population: 30,658,000 City Population: 3,280,000 (approx) Resources: Paladium, Iron, gemstones, Iridium CT-3 Soms is on the planet Corol, in the system Bilatus. It is primarily a mining colony, for it's lack of anything else. It hosts a thin atmosphere, and is unsuitable for life. Still, that doesn't prevent multiple rich lodes of various metals and precious stones from existing inside the planet. The population lives in biodomes dotting the surface of Corol, surrounded by mining platforms. Big Mountain Research Center, Big Mountain Population: 3,000( Approx) Resources: Science,, Unknown Crystal CT-1 ( each cluster ) Big Mountain is a military research base, established on 'Big Mountain', a planetoid with several large protrusions forcing themselves from the crust. Initial survey establishes these as massive, natural caverns host to energy crystals that are bieng researched. The research center is carved directly into one of the domes, and is often used as an efficient but less ethical way to invent useful technologies. Mariposa Military Research Center, Mansora Population: 2,700 (approx) Resources: Science, CT-1 (each cluster) Mariposa is a major military research center, on par with Big mountain. Almost all of it's projects are completely classified,and bieng posted here generally means life duty, with most employees likely never to see outside it's boundary wall. Exiting the base without authorization is grounds for immediate execution. Located in the blast crater of a high-yield nuclear weapon, the extremely high radiation levels deter any outside incursions. Essyn, Herald Planetary Population: 7,610,000,000 City Population: 12,490,000 (approx.) Planetary Garrison: 150,000,000 Resources: Grain, Seafood, titanium,silver. CT-3 Essyn resides on the world Herald, in the De'lathon system. The world resides in a constant state of military lockdown. Essyn is considered the military capital of the Union, the aquatic, stormy world it lays upon being a fortress, bristling with ground-space defences and having an defensive net of over 350 heavy orbital guns, and uncountable others, as well as orbital hangars and command nodes. Alongside military training facilities above and below the surface of it's stormy oceans, it holds a branch of the renowned Academy for the Strategic Defence of the Union, the oldest, most successful military academy in the Union, going back centuries to one of the original founders of the Promethian Star Union, the martial nation of Parussan, on the fabled Birthworld of the Promethians, Ghibalb. -Addendum: As of 326 UC, all civilian landings on the moon WM-422 Ether are prohibited due to the indigenous race Ac'Duconc entering the Industrial age. All visitors are required to wear at minimum a Legion grade light shield generator and ballistic weave at all times on the surface, as well as have an escort of marines. -Addendum: As of 723 UC, the operation zone around WM-422 Ether has been drawn back, due to confirmed recordings of ballistic missiles on the moon. All vessels are to operate with caution, as scans have revealed an average yield of 2.6 megatons. Fracisma, Quaroo Planetary Population: 10,420,000,000 City Population: 70,000,000 Resources: Hydrocarbons, Superconductors, Foodstuffs, Steel, Argon CT-3 Fracisma is the capital city of Quaroo, in the Maranas system. It belongs to the Fostoc, a race of large simians(apes, for the laymen in the group), who have since turned this city into a major space port, with several orbital tethers rising up from the great city toward the aether to supply stations with raw materials, trade goods, and parts. It is especially notable for the presence of gigantic, sentient trees which act as a memory bank and an 'internet' for the autochthons of this planet(Read: Fostoc; A biological history). It has a small population of other races, mainly scientists, but for the most part is mono-racial. Addendum: As of UC-578, the Dominion of Quaroo has become a member state of the URSS, and is privy to all the protections and privileges that come with such rank. Notable Details CURRENT DATE: Universal Century- 773 Category:SAP1